Renaissance
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Après la guerre, chacun cherche à se reconstruire... Parmi eux, deux anciens ennemis, deux personnes que tout opposait par le passé... Les rancœurs effacées laissent place à autre chose... OS


_Bonjour ! _

_Me revoici avec un nouvel OS toujours sur le couple Hermione/Draco. _

_Je tenais à remercier ma jumelle pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'apporte. Juste merci ! _

_Bien évidemment, tout appartient à __**JKR**__. _

_Laissez-moi vos avis ! _

_A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Bisous :) _

* * *

Hermione se tenait devant les grilles du château. Au loin, elle pouvait en apercevoir les ruines, signe que la guerre venait à peine de se terminer. Une tente blanche était dressée près de la forêt pour accueillir les invités à la cérémonie en mémoire des morts.

Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ces lieux marqués par la guerre, mais qui en aurait envie ? Ses traits étaient marqués par les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues. L'année avait été éprouvante, la chasse aux Horcruxes, la solitude, les morts, tout cela avait précipité la fin de son adolescence comme celle de tous ses camarades...

Elle regrettait d'être seule, mais Ron et Ginny étaient avec leur famille pour pleurer la perte de Fred. Quant à Harry, il avait souhaité retourner sur la tombe de ses parents…

Après s'être donnée du courage, elle poussa la grille et commença à remonter l'allée. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que les souvenirs l'envahirent.

_Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. L'odeur de la peur et celle de la mort asphyxiaient l'air. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol..._

Elle revoyait ces jeunes sorciers qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger, tentant elle-même de rester en vie.

La douleur l'envahit et la paralysa. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle voulait oublier, faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Les images de ce trop long cauchemar tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_La peur constante d'être rattrapée par les Mangemorts, d'apprendre de nouvelles morts... L'inquiétude pour les membres de l'Ordre en mission... La terreur lors de l'épisode au manoir des Malfoy..._

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là, incapable de se relever et de continuer son chemin.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place, à quelques mètres des grilles du château.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme s'était battu du "bon" côté. Il s'était rendu compte de la bêtise des idéaux de ses parents. Mais il avait été plus simple de ne pas se battre contre eux. Lâche ! Oui, il l'était certainement, la marque sur son poignet le prouvant à jamais...

Il avait du mal à être accepté par les autres, mais leurs regards ne l'avaient jamais intéressé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était se reconstruire, loin du nom de son père et oublier les horreurs de la guerre. Les souvenirs étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire, apparaissant comme des flashs à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde...

_Voldemort et ses sbires se réunissant dans le manoir, torturant des Moldus lors de réunions barbares... Les punitions qui lui tombaient dessus lorsqu'il ne participait pas à celles-ci... Le jour où le Trio était au manoir, il avait feint de ne pas les reconnaître, ce choix marquant sa décision de changer de camps..._

En y repensant, ce jour avait vraiment changé sa vie. Cela avait été l'événement qui lui avait permis de revenir du bon côté. Et il avait aussi compris pas mal de choses sur ses réactions vis-à-vis d'une certaine brunette...

La voir couverte de plaies en tout genre, visiblement épuisée, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et commença à remonter l'allée. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter les souvenirs et les morts aussi vite, mais il aurait été vraiment mal vu de ne pas aller à cette cérémonie...

Alors qu'il avançait, luttant contre les images de la dernière bataille, il aperçut un corps en larmes sur le sol. Il reconnut la Gryffondor et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Hé, ça va aller, calme-toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas reconnu, enfin c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé en la sentant resserrer son étreinte.

- Draco, ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît... Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le Serpentard était visiblement mal à l'aise. Réconforter les gens n'était pas son activité favorite. Toutefois, il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela.

- Hermione, c'est fini maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur, mais sèche tes larmes...

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Cette année a été un enfer, je pensais pouvoir revenir ici seule, pas que j'ai eu le choix d'ailleurs, mais finalement...

- On pourrait y aller ensemble... Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr... Demanda le garçon, la voix hésitante.

Devant le silence de la brunette, il reprit.

- Je sais que pour beaucoup je ne suis qu'un Mangemort, trop lâche, mais Mangemort quand même... Mais je pensais que toi au moins tu accepterais... Tu étais là quand...

- C'est d'accord. Et tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à t'accepter de notre côté. Harry aussi, même s'il ne le montre pas...

- Potter ? Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu nous as sauvé au manoir. Et en plus, ta mère l'a aidé dans la forêt... Expliqua Hermione.

- Peut être... Nous devrions nous remettre en route sinon nous finirons par être en retard !

La Gryffondor finit par accepter à contre cœur... Le blond, sentant sa peur, lui prit doucement la main, appréhendant une réaction de recul qui ne vint pas.

Le duo, plutôt atypique, arriva enfin sous la tente accueillant la cérémonie. Presque tout le monde était déjà rassemblé et l'on attendait les derniers membres importants de l'Ordre pour commencer.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, installant avec lui un certain malaise. Pour la plupart des personnes présentes, Malfoy était un Mangemort comme son père, point final.

Harry s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants, prenant Hermione dans ses bras et serrant poliment la main à Draco.

- Mais Harry, c'est un Mangemort ! Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est Azkaban ! S'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la foule.

- Écoutez. Je comprends votre colère, mais le temps est venu de pardonner. La colère, la rancœur ne mèneront à rien. N'oubliez pas que quand il a reçu la marque, il était sous l'influence totale de ses parents. Toutefois, il nous a prouvé pendant la guerre, qu'il méritait notre respect. Sans lui, Ron, Hermione et moi-même serions certainement morts. Je ne demande à personne d'être ami avec lui, mais respectez-le. Laissez lui une chance de prouver qu'il n'est pas comme son père...

Il s'interrompit, pensant que la situation était pour le moins étrange. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il défendrait Draco Malfoy en public, il aurait sûrement conseillé à cette personne un séjour à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione lui lança un regard fier et Draco lui fit un signe de la tête. La foule resta silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles du "héros national".

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa dans le calme et le recueillement, entre tous les hommages rendus autant aux morts qu'aux vivants.

A la nuit tombante, des tables furent dressées, laissant ainsi place à un banquet.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione, Harry fut vite accaparé par différentes familles cherchant du réconfort et Ron avait rejoint les siens. Elle se préparait à une soirée seule avec ses angoisses, quand Draco vint près d'elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il avec tact.

- Bien sûr Draco.

Hermione ne releva pas les yeux, pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui commançaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant lui qui semblait toujours aussi fort. Le blond ne voulait rien faire qui la brusquerait.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de pleurer. Je ne peux que l'imaginer, mais tu as vécu plus d'horreurs que la plupart des personnes présentes ce soir…

- Draco, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant… Dit-elle en pleurant vraiment.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais se rapprocha pour la réconforter. Après quelques instants de silence la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'arrive pas à refaire surface. Tout ici me rappelle cette période. Le pire, c'est que mes amis ne voient rien. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils ont aussi besoin de s'occuper d'eux, mais…

- Je suis là si tu veux. Bien sûr, je ne suis certainement pas celui que tu attendais, mais c'est aussi une façon de me faire pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer pendant nos années à Poudlard, dit-il avec douceur.

- Tu es déjà pardonné pour tout ça. Je me sens même redevable de ce que tu as fait pour nous…

- Non Hermione, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne me dois rien ! D'une certaine façon nous sommes à égalité maintenant. Et pour être honnête, je tiens à toi, je ferais tout pour que tu retrouves ton sourire… Ajouta Draco en chuchotant.

La jeune fille, surprise, se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda fixement , tentant peut être de déceler dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard la confirmation qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- Si tu dis vrai, alors emmène-moi loin d'ici. Aide-moi à me reconstruire, à oublier… Prends ma main et partons. Je t'en demande peut être beaucoup trop, mais s'il te plaît… Supplia-t-elle en contenant ses larmes.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête. Draco prit sa main avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et en plein milieu de cette soirée, ils transplanèrent pour prendre un nouveau départ…


End file.
